


Another Game

by Ino_The_Mommy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ino_The_Mommy/pseuds/Ino_The_Mommy
Summary: In short, when Igor sent someone to help with the rehabilitation of the world, he also sent someone with the purpose to only corrupt the world. All in the form of a woman prosecutor, who feeds into this corruption. Her name, Sae Niijima.
Relationships: Kawakami Sadayo/Niijima Sae, Kawakami Sadayo/Shadow Niijima Sae, Mifune Chihaya/Niijima Sae, Niijima Makoto/Niijima Sae, Niijima Makoto/Shadow Niijima Sae, Niijima Sae/Ohya Ichiko, Niijima Sae/Okumura Haru, Niijima Sae/Takamaki Ann, Niijima Sae/Takemi Tae, Shadow Niijima Sae/Okumura Haru, Shadow Niijima Sae/Takemi Tae
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. A message to the reader

Hello! My name is Ink (alias of course) and in this story I'm going to write about a futa Sae Niijima going around to corrupt the woman of Persona 5. 

Due note that this story will contain:  
Spoilers  
Smut  
Futanari  
Forced sex and rape (because corruption)  
Loli sex (and if you played you know exactly who)  
And age gaps. 

I plan to have two types of chapters, story and lewd. Just so if you want to jump to the sex, those chapters will be marked *

Please note, this is my very first work. Not to say I can be criticize, I'm just saying if I get some bad formats going. I'll try to release them regularly though it will come down to demand but I do plan on writing the first part in this week! So I hope you all have a great time reading!


	2. The First Day- Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sae is named head of the investigation team sent to locate the phantom thieves any way she can. Though... is that the only meeting she'll attend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this took so long! College came up hard but I am determined to get a full lewd scene before the end of the year. Now when that will happen... read to find out~

A woman with grey straight hair was sitting at a oval table within the police station. She wore her normal work clothes, a black long sleeve button up and a grey blazer. Along with that she wore long pitch black pants and black high heels. She was a slim, with a smooth hourglass figure but a stone cold face. Her name was Sae Niijima.

Sae was silent, arms folded across her chest and legs crossed on top of each other. She was listening to her SUI director, who was giving the police team a briefing about the current situation. But that didn't matter Sae. She already knew what he was talking about, as she was conducting her own investigation, following... them closely. Kunikazu Okumura was dead. Principal of Shujin was dead. And she knew the culprit to both. Or rather... the culprits.

The Phantom Thieves. A rouge vigilante group of, what Sae has deduced, high school murderers. Not the first time Sae has seen a gang of young adults trying to use whatever sense of power they felt they had to get what they want. But as long as Sae was here... they won't get away with anything. 

"Miss Niijima." A voice faintly echoed. 

At first Sae really thought they can change horrible people who were under the radar of the police. Without any harm done to the criminal... she would have no reason to give them a harsh sentence.

"Niijima." It spoke again, though more annoyed.

That was the reason Sae took such a interest into them. Perhaps they can be the ones to prove her wrong. To show Sae that there are truly amazing people out there, willingly to help the weak and punish the evil. Maybe they could have shown that her father was...

"Sae Niijima!" The SUI director finally yelled.

Sae's eyes widen and she quickly stood up to attention, as her father always made her do when he yelled at her. "Yes Sir?"

He shakes his head, but he still looked straight head at Sae. "Were you listening? I've named you head of our operation. See to it that these Phantom Thieves are properly dealt with."

Sae was dumbfounded though not surprised in the slightest. The previous head has already been reassigned to another precinct, but Sae knew it was just to get himself away from the Phantom Thieves. Still, Sae couldn't ask for a better opportunity to present itself. She gave a small bow.

"Thank you Sir, I promise to catch the Thieves anyway I can."

"Yes... do realize Sae. This is a big operation. If we can take them out and keep the public happy.... well... I may get to retire early." He laughed then looked at Sae. "And I have a few replacements in mind." Sae nods sternly and the SUI director puts a hand up. "You are all dismissed. Except our new head, you may stay."

The other officers left, though not without Sae overhearing their mumbles. 

"Of course we have to follow the uptight bitch."  
"Probably sucked the SUI just to be lead here."  
"Probably fucked a lot more to get her job."  
"I'll be dammed if I have to listen to her whine ass again."  
Then... they left.

Sae began to walk around the table to the SUI director, though she was unfazed. She dealt with this before. Before her job as prosecutor. Before her school life, teen life, child life... she felt it all her life. It was nothing new. Nothing... new.

"Miss Niijima. I only wish to state one warning." He began to walk pass her. "Mess this up, if you don't find the culprits before November 18, I'll have you fired."

"Fired?! Isn't that a extra reaction?" Sae questions, taking a step back. 

"Not just fired, I'll arrange it so you may never have a job in Japan for as long as I am director." His face grew into a wicked grin, stopping next to Sae.

"You can't do that!" It was lie... Sae knew he could. SUI has the backing of hundreds of sponsors. They can do it. That's the worst part. "Why..."

"So you know what's at stake when I give you this job. But don't worry. I'm not cold hearted. If you don't catch them by the 18th... I'll have you get your job back..." He stepped forward, encroaching onto Sae's space. He reached a hand around and grabbed a chunk of her soft pillowy ass. "In other ways."

Sae grits her teeth and pivots her foot to spin away from the director, head hanging low. She crossed her arms and gave a stern nod... again. "I understand completely. By the 18th, I will get my suspects into custody." Sae was shaken a bit but it still wasn't anything new to her. She experienced this... her whole life. Afterall... Sae wasn't a virgin anymore. She quicken her pace to leave the room. "I'll update you with reports." With that, she left. Straight out of the station, not bothering to clock out. She went to her car and just drove away, head overhauled by her options. Its either find the Phantom Thieves by the 18th, lose her job or... bend over for the SUI director. She... hated this. She gripped her steering wheel and gritted her teeth. Losing her job wasn't a option nor was becoming a bitch to a perverted old man. After all, she still needed to set an example to... Makoto. Her little sister. Makoto does well, living her life free and full of all the luxuries she couldn't have because SHE HAS TO WORK AND FILL IN FOR HER IDOIT FATHER WHO GOT HIMSELF KILLED. She slams down on the brakes and breathes rapidly. She needed... to calm down. She'll go over all her info tonight and cross examine it with the police evidence. She got out of her car, feeling a strange tingle across her body. She bit her lip but shook off the feeling. Normally at this time she would rush into her room and pleasure herself to relieve stress however tonight had to be different, she needs all the time she can get to herself. Or else... no. There is no other option. She will find the Phantom Thieves. 

Sae marches inside and goes into her room to retrieve her secondary laptop containing all her important files then sits down at the dining room table. Her house was a condo, the only inheritance she received from her father. The house had 5 lavished rooms, a spotless white kitchen, gray sunken walls and a furnished living room, along with a blue diamond bathroom and a basement for storage. Sae began her work, reviewing everything she had. But she was still stuck at the same problem. How. How does one undergo a change of heart. She researched all she could and although one college seemed to attempted to answer the question, they stopped funding before they had any meaningful results. With a defeated sigh, she went back to reading smaller studies until a sharp moan escapes her lips.

Shocked, Sae covers her mouth but the tingling sensation was burning across her body, making her peachy white skin brush red. Then her vision gave out in a dizzy, fussy, blurr as she lands onto her laptop keyboard. The last thing she remembers before the slipping darkness of consciousness takes her... was a dark blue light and black chains covering all around her.


	3. The First Day- Velvet Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000 Hits after 2 chapters! You guys are amazing!

Sae's eyes fluttered open and a throbbing pain echoed across her luscious adult body. She put a hand on her head, hearing a small clacking, the ache unresting in its assault of pain. She groans lightly and sits up finally taking in her surroundings. 

Sae was in a jail cell, something she had seen many times in her profession. It was dimly lit with a faint blue light her only source of sight. She was laying on top of a planked bed and was, by every standard, completely uncomfortable. She stood up and clacking echoed. She looked down and noticed herself. Her wrists were bonded together with handcuffs as well her ankles. Along with the chains was her outfit. She was wearing a classic prisoner garb which was too small for her. The pants were tight barely at her knees and showed off her lower curvy hips. The long sleeve was similar, stopping at her elbows and barely over her breasts to show her smooth midriff. It felt like a mockery. Sending people to jail only to wake up in this. It was... terrible.

Sae took a long breath, confused and overall frustrated, both mentally, physically and... sexually. However her thoughts were interrupted abruptly by a loud high pitch voice. 

"Inmate! Hurry up and get over here!" From one side of the cell door was a small child, couldn't be more than 3 feet tall. She was dressed up as a warden. She had a twin tail bun hair style,, blue long hats and button ups, black gloves and skirt with a nice smooth butt... huh? What is Sae thinking.

"What... do you mean?" Sae questions only to be berated by the small girl. 

"I mean get over here you giant idoit!" She spat back. Sae was surprised, she was talked to like this. She stands and marches over. She grabs onto the door to hopefully open, though it was locked.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to-" Sae, again, was interrupted. But this time it was from a shock when the small warden smacked her baton on the door to conduct a taze at her. "Ow! Hey!"

"Quiet now Inmate. Our master wishes to speak to you." Spoke another voice. 

Sae turned to see an almost identical warden standing at the opposite side of the cell from the first. She was similar but instead she had a tied ponytail.

"Who are any of you..." She kept her hands to her side and sighed, defeated.

"Apologies Miss Niijima." From in front of her was a... man. He was sitting at a desk with his legs crossed to a side and resting his head on his hand. Speaking about his head, it was oval shaped with a long nose poking out. "I do not mean to intrude. However I feel it is of importance that I speak to you."

"You know my name? Who are you and where am I." Sae was unnerved by the man but decided to listen. At least for now.

"My name is Igor. Those two next to you are my wardens. Caroline and Justine. Please Sae Niijima, let me be the first to welcome you to my Velvet Room!" He chuckled to himself and lift his hands up in a grandiose fashion. 

"Velvet Room? Where is this place?" This question was met by another shock by Caroline. "Agh!"

"Our Master greeted you and you don't have the mind to thank him!?" She was fumming but Igor put a hand up.

"Its alright Caroline. I'm sure she doesn't understand the situation she's in."

"..." Sae felt another ache throughout her body and legs shaked. "Ngghh... what do you what with me then."

"A very simple question but quite necessary. You are here to represent a part of humanity. To play a part in my game."

"Humanity? Game? What can you possibly mean." Sae was annoyed but more annoyed was Caroline. 

"Our Master was about to explain Inmate!" She glared at her, and only then did Sae see that Caroline wore an eyepatch and looking at Justine, she was the same.

"Alright. Sorry. Please continue." Sae begrudgingly agreed. 

Igor chuckled and crossed his hands over his desk. "Within your world there existence a person, a boy who represents rehabilitation. He is to fight the world's corruption. I gifted him a power. To change hearts. You may have heard of him."

"!" Sae staggered back "You mean The Phantom Thieves?"

Igor nodded slowly. Sae was taken back. It does make sense, to trigger all those changes in criminals would almost need a godlike power. But is this true?

"The Phantom Thieves." Sae begins. "Are they using this power... for good?" She needed to know. Were The Phantom Thieves good? Were they truly fighting corruption? 

Igor takes a breath. "Sae Niijma. That is not for me to decide. That is for you to decide. If you take up my offer."

"Your offer? Am I going to be a Phantom Thief?"

"Quite the opposite; you are to stop the Phantom Thieves."

"! Why?" Sae was growing more and more confused. 

"I already said. This is a game. A game for Humanity. One who represents rehabilitation shall stand against the one who represents corruption.

Sae started to place the pieces together. "Me? Corruption?"

Igor simply chuckled. "You're the perfect candidate. However, I am fair. You can decide to leave and not take my offer. Just turn around and begin walking. But-"

Sae pivots on her heels. She didn't need to hear any more of his words. She was justice. She knew she was right. She took a step forward as Igor continued.

"You'll never find the Phantom Thieves."

Sae stopped, peering over her shoulder. "Explain."

"I am going to gift you the same ability as I did the Phantom Thieves. In doing so, you can combat them."

"The ability to change hearts?"

"To change no... to corrupt." 

Sae was silent now and walked back to him. "I'll need more convincing than that-"

"You'll be able to satisfy your urges."

Sae's face turned red. "Who told you- no- how do you know any of this!"

Igor clasp his hands together. "I can only explain. If you take my offer."

Sae was conflicted of course. But a small voice echoed in her head, throughout the ache. 'How long are you going to keep me wating...'

"! Who-"

'What are you waiting for? A chance to catch those Thieves and put an end to the all suffering. Who cares if it's by... unlawful actions. This is the only way to catch those who are above the law.' The voice rang in her head. 

"But..."

'Do you wish to end up like your father?'

It was that question that struck a cord in her heart. She held her arm then looked ahead. "I agree. I agree to be the corruption if it means helping the justice I believe."

Igor clapped loudly and stands. "And the verbal contract has been sealed. Now... for the physical one."

"Physical?"

"If you represent corruption, then you must be of pure devastation. You must do all you want and anything you can. That is the power of corruption. But you're weak. You must awaken to this ability."

"How do I do it?"

"Ask her." 

Behind Sae she heard the clamp of heels. She turned around to see... herself!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to come out, personal life and college life just took their toll on me and made me their bitch lol, but I'm fine now to hopefully finish this!
> 
> Also anything you like to see or just general feedback is appreciated since its my first work!


	4. The First Day- Shadow Sae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to come out! I am not planning for once a month (unless I make it longe). But regardless hope you enjoy and general feedback is nice! <3

Sae would be awestruck staring at herself. Well... it wasn't really herself. She wore a black silky dress with long chest opening down to her waist, covered by fishnets. Along her legs were the same, a stocking fishnet clip upwards to the waist. She also wore black gloves and purple heels, a sunhat and a spiked collar. She wore heavy eyeliner on her face though that only brought out her yellow piercing eyes. She took a step forward and Sae stepped back. 

"Who... are you? Explain yourself!" Sae was shaking at her other self, back to the cell door.

"Isn't it obvious?" The woman laughed. "I'm you! Or rather your shadow, the truest part of you. The part you want to keep hidden... from everyone."

"Truest part of... me? You're lying!" Sae spat. "There's no way you're me..."

"Really? Shadow Sae spoke softly and rapidly approached her. Before Sae could react, Shadow Sae hand her hand next to her head, gripping the bar and smooth leg sliding up against hers with their chests pressed onto each other. Sae blushed and grit her teeth. "Even though I know soooo much~" Shadow Sae teased.

"... what the hell are you talking about!... and get off of me! Sae squirmed but Shadow Sae just leaned in, inches away from her face. 

"Sae Niijima. I know every night after work you touch yourself till you're exhausted." She grinned. "And I know its to pictures of Makoto's summer trip with friends~"

"Wha-" Her eyes widen, shocked. How could she have known! Was she stalking her? Or was she actually...

"I also know you sometimes sneak into your sister's room just to masturbate in person."

"Tch... so you stalk me? Then dress up like me?"

Shadow Sae rolled her eyes and nuzzles to her ear. "I also know you want to be a man. You wish you born a man. Not just to make your work life easier, just to personally take Makoto's virginity. In fact... you probably want to pound those two small wardens behind you. Sicko."

Sae clenched her teeth. It was true. All true. She wanted Makoto. She wanted to pound her black and blue. And she couldn't even deny the idea of fucking the twins would fill her with so much pleasure. But she couldn't stand down. It just... it just wrong to admit! "No... you... you're not me!"

Shadow Sae laughed and suddenly, the entire Velvet Room went black. "Then I'll show you!"

...

...

...

Sae's eyes would flutter open and she looked around. It was still pitch black. But she was alone. There was no Igor. No Warden. However...

"There. You. Are." The voice spoke from behind. Sae jumped, tripping on her feet and landing square on her ass to be faced with her Shadow self.

"Where are we?"

"In your mind. Until you accept all of me you aren't leaving."

"I'll never accept you!" Sae spat back.

"I wasn't asking." Shadow Sae stood over and slowly began to lift her dress. Sae... started to panic. 

"W-Why... why do you have that!" Sae's mouth was gapped open staring.

"I am your truest self. The looks you want and the body... you oh so desire~"

Sae was met face to face with thick, long cock, fully erect and aching for satisfaction. "G-Get away from me!"

Sae tried to sand, but her legs felt like Jell-O, barely moving and wobbling. Shadow Sae grabbed her hair to force Sae to face the long member. Without a moment of hesitation, Shadow Sae thrusted forward, breaking apart Sae's lips and forcing the dick down for a deep throat. Not even letting Sae get use to the size, Shadow Sae gripped her head steady so she couldn't move, then unleashed a rapid pace of pounding right against her face. In and out, in and out, Sae's throat was burning as she gagged everytime Shadow Sae'a pelvis met with her face, ball sack smacking right at her chin. Shadow Sae makes quick work of mouth, easily salivating her cock. It lasted for almost 10 minutes but it felt like an eternity. Sae could feel the shaft graze along her tongue and bury itself into her throat, using her mouth like some hooker in a porno, slumped over and groaning. It didn't take long for Sae to really gag, the sudden twitch of Shadow Sae's cock and rush of white sticky cum flooded her stomach, immediately jolting Sae awake while Shadow Sae pops her cock out, spraying her face the excess cum.

"Ahhhh... such a perfect body ~"

"Ya.. gahh..." Sae began coughing, turning away, holding her neck. Her throat felt sore, almost rugged. If only she was finished. 

"But we aren't finished. Not by a long shot." Shadow Sae grabbed her shoulder and pushes her, landing Sae on her back. Like before, Shadow Sae was fast, grabbing her prison pants and yanking them off to reveal her pink clit. Sae would snap back and quickly try to get up, only to be met with a slap across the face, knocking her back down.

"Be a good girl and take it! Accept your Shadow!" Shadow Sae kneeled down to grab her ankles, spreading them apart and wedging herself in between them. She leans her robust breasts across Sae's chest and leveled each hand to grab her wrist, pinning her to the ground. Sae was panting, her throat was still aching so she couldn't even talk back. All she could do was take it. And she did.

Shadow Sae's tip flick along her virgin slit and very slowly eased into her...


End file.
